Una nueva oportunidad
by IsabellaZelda
Summary: Después de que Bella salta del acantilado y Jake la salva, la acompaña hasta su casa. ¿Qué pasará en el trayecto a casa?


Ahora era incapaz de concebir mi vida sin Jacob, de algún modo él se había convertido en una parte esencial de mi supervivencia…

Mientras Jacob conducía lentamente hacia mi casa, con la típica lluvia chocando contra mi oxidada camioneta, pensaba en la posibilidad de alejarme de él…aunque hay que decirlo, si él se iba, ya no sería capaz de juntar los pedazos que quedaran de mí. Era muy egoísta. Aunque sabía que nunca podría igualar todo el amor que Jake sentía por mí, tal vez podríamos darnos una oportunidad…

Volteé a verlo. Aún tenía una cara infantil, a pesar de que su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario. Su pelo aún goteaba por la reciente zambullida para salvarme del embravecido mar, y esas espantosas ojeras, que parecía tener tatuadas bajo los ojos a causa de su continuo patrullaje para evitar que Victoria me matara, se habían desvanecido un poco debido a la siesta que tomó antes de venirnos. Nunca había visto a alguien tan preocupado por mí…excepto a…_Edward_…cuando creyó que James me había matado.

Tragué saliva pesadamente.

Tratando de que Jake no se diera cuenta, me abracé disimuladamente en un intento de recuperar el aire. Sentí que algo me rozaba por el hombro y vi que Jacob había pasado su brazo alrededor de mí, de forma que mi cabeza quedó en su pecho y pude sentir el latir de su corazón y su siempre ardiente piel.

Al poco tiempo me sentí tan acalorada que me quité el suéter que llevaba puesto. Prefería quitarme casi todo a dejar de sentirlo tan cerca. Jake sólo me vio por un momento y después siguió viendo a la mojada carretera, con un atisbo de sonrisa. También sonreí. Por mucho que intentara negarlo, me gustaba mucho Jacob. Casi reí al imaginarme a Mike Newton sabiendo que Jake había logrado en poco tiempo lo que él nunca logró.

Así era la vida, sonriente y generosa con unos…y cruel y despiadada con otros…o debería decir _nosotros._ Es lo que me venía repitiendo desde hace meses: el amor es sólo una fantasía que nos hace caer cuando ya estamos en el paraíso. Soy el ejemplo perfecto de esa máxima. Sin embargo, alguien me estaba cambiando de parecer. Alguien estaba logrando que mi corazón palpitara por una razón, que ese terrible y profundo agujero en mi pecho se cerrara para sanar después de meses de dolor, y ese alguien era la persona más importante para mí en ese momento. Lo curioso es que estaba sentada justo a mi lado.

Jacob dobló la esquina de mi calle, provocando un chirrido de las llantas al virar. Veinte minutos se pasan rápido si te pierdes en tus pensamientos y también si disfrutas una buena compañía. Me puse el suéter de nuevo, porque ya no tendría a mi calentador personal en la casa. La patrulla de Charlie no estaba. De seguro todavía estaba en el hospital con Sue y los chicos. Debería prepararle algo para cuando llegara a casa, al menos para que pueda sentirse un poco mejor. Tal vez el estofado de la abuela sería la mejor opción.

Jake se estacionó frente a la casa. Fingí que la manga de mi suéter se había enganchado en el asiento a fin de estar un poco más con él.

—Bella —me miró fijamente y luego cerró los ojos, suspirando. —Perdona. Sé que mis sentimientos y los tuyos no son los mismos, pero te juro que no importa. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien que tengo ganas de cantar, y eso, desde luego, es algo que a nadie le gustaría escuchar.

Se rió con esa característica risa suya. Asombrada, lo miré. A Jake nunca le avergonzaba ni le desanimaba hablar de nuestra relación. Sólo dependía de mí hacerlo completamente feliz o destruir esa esperanza secreta que él tenía de que yo le abriera completamente mi corazón y lo aceptara. El recuerdo de Edward aún me hacía querer llorar desconsoladamente, sin mencionar el lacerante dolor que me provocaba el agujero en mi pecho. Pero, ¿qué era mi dolor comparado con la felicidad de Jacob? Día tras día, él había reducido considerablemente eso, y las alucinaciones habían sido menos frecuentes…lo que significaba que mi mente y mi corazón estaban dispuestos a empezar a olvidar…al menos en lo posible.

Al parecer notó el cambio en mi resolución, y se acercó más para abrazarme. Era un poco difícil para él hacerlo, puesto que había poco espacio en mi camioneta. Me besó la parte superior de la cabeza, murmurando mi nombre. Me estremecí. No estaba completamente segura de lo que podría pasar, o quería que pasara después. Jake creyó que temblaba de frío y con una fuerza sorprendente, me colocó sobre sus piernas, de forma que pudiera envolverme totalmente con sus enormes brazos. Mi corazón latió sin control al verme tan cerca de su rostro. Lo único que Jacob tenía que hacer era bajar el rostro y su más anhelado deseo se cumpliría. Y el tercer mío…

—Jake…—suspiré. Una de mis manos se deslizó con dificultad fuera de su abrazo y acaricié su mejilla, apartando un mechón de su rebelde pelo.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y tan fuerte, que pude sentirlo claramente. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al mío, y cerrando los ojos nuestros labios se unieron. Besar a Jake debe de ser una de las mejores experiencias en mi vida. Mientras que con Edward siempre tenía que cuidar no exceder los límites, y no pasar más allá de un simple roce de labios, con Jake no había peligro de que me matara accidentalmente por perder un poco el control.

Empezó torpemente, como no sabiendo qué hacer, y luego sus labios se movieron al ritmo de los míos. Estrechándome contra su cuerpo, me besó con amor, pasión y algo de deseo…entonces su lengua me pidió permiso para pasear por mi boca y la sensación de eso hizo que se me escapara un pequeño gemido.

Avergonzada por lo que empezaba a sentir y por ese pequeño grito que solté, me separé a mi pesar de Jacob y respiré profundamente. El estupor estaba marcado en su rostro, pero dio paso a la mejor sonrisa que le había visto desde que empecé a visitarlo en febrero, y la cabina de mi camioneta se llenó con el sonido de su risa.

—Eso…ha sido…sin dudas…lo mejor que he sentido —dijo viéndome, con la respiración algo entrecortada.

—Me alegra que te gustara —le dije sonriendo y sintiéndome maravillosamente, sin dolor, sin remordimiento, sin culpa. Era una sensación de absoluta libertad lo que me provocó ese beso.

—Bella, ¡por favor! No me gustó, ¡me encantó! —cuando dijo eso un rubor se extendió por mi rostro, coloreando mis mejillas aún más. — ¿Podemos…repetirlo?

Ante esta petición, me giré para verlo y sólo lo besé suavemente. Decepcionado, me miró.

— ¿Acaso beso mal? —me dijo, preocupado. Comencé a reírme. Aun sacándome un gemido cree que besa mal.

—No le veo la gracia —refunfuñó.

—Vamos Jake, ¡creía que me conocías mejor! Ha sido de los mejores besos que han dado.

—Menos mal, empezaba a creer que había sido muy impulsivo— y el alivio en su rostro se notó inmediatamente.

Reímos de nuevo. Esto podría ser el comienzo de algo que ninguno de los dos previmos.

—Jake, será mejor que entre, no me gustaría que Charlie nos encontrará así…al menos no todavía.

Me depositó suavemente en el asiento y abrió la portezuela. Caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa, y después de encontrar las llaves entré dirigiéndome a la cocina para preparar la cena. Me giré para preguntar a Jacob si se le antojaba algo, pero no estaba conmigo. Extrañada, regresé a la entrada y vi a Jake indeciso en la puerta. Sonreí y le pregunté:

— ¿Vienes? —a lo cual sonrió y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


End file.
